


Double The Awesome

by lemonbitch



Series: Awesomecest [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clone Sex, Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi, hawt yaoiz, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbitch/pseuds/lemonbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one from the hetalia-crackfessions Tumblr! Prussia has the time of his life after discovering something in Germany's basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double The Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to the hetalia-crackfessions Tumblr and has been uploaded by the author (mod lemonbitch). I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters, just this story. If anyone requests it, I'll upload a hetero version and/or a sequel since I'm prouder of this than I should be (I should really be ashamed). Enjoy this sin.

He had known for a long time that his brother had been working on rather strange scientific projects, but none as advanced as what Prussia had just stumbled upon. Germany was out either protecting Italy or getting his dick sucked… by Italy, which gave Prussia the chance to snoop around and see what his baby brother had really been up to in his spare time. 

The machine in the basement he had stumbled upon was noticeably larger than the others and seemed to have 2 chambers linked by several tubes and a control panel. Clearly Germany had some help with this from a certain Asian country. Conveniently one of them had left what looked like blueprints on the floor beside the control panel. Upon inspection of the notes Prussia concluded that this was intended to be a cloning device. He wasn’t sure why his younger brother would feel the need to build such a thing, but the awesome Prussia was eager to try it!

He followed the instructions from the blueprints and climbed into the chamber on the left. A bright flash suddenly blinded him, and the panic caused him to stumble out of the chamber. He landed on his butt and rubbed his eyes as he slowly regained vision. Doing so he could see something stepping out of the other chamber, but it took another few seconds to figure out what it was. 

It was him.

Prussia knew he was an attractive man and seeing himself naked like this was… arousing. The toned muscles; the perfect abs; the legendary ‘5 meters’; Prussia had to literally go fuck himself. The original albino stood up.

“You are me?” he muttered, still stunned after seeing his beautiful clone.  
“I am you?” his clone replied.

Prussia then noticed a small but noticeable ‘2′ tattooed on his clone’s left arm. His baby brother had really thought this through. “Alright then, since you are the awesome me, you shall be called Prussia-2, sound good?” the original asked, motioning towards the tattoo. The naked clone looked at the tattoo and responded “Ja, sounds awesome.”

Prussia and Prussia-2 both knew what they wanted. Being exact copies of each other, they were both attracted to the same things, including themselves. Both wanted each other. Neither way shy to ask. After a quick exchange of words, they both ran up to Prussia’s bedroom and smashed their lips together. Before either could start to get erect, Prussia-2 undressed his original copy and they both paused for a moment to admire each other.

“You’re so hot.” said Prussia-2.  
“I know.” Prussia smirked.

They both laughed for a moment before continuing their make out session. As their cocks started to harden, the Prussias mouths opened, allowing their tongues to start battling for dominance. It was a full on war in there. Their tongues were moving like skilled swordfighters and neither side actually won the fight. As they felt their huge members pressing against each other, they broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. They gazed into each others ruby orbs for a second before Prussia flung his clone onto the bed. 

Prussia then threw himself onto the bed and started sucking the thick sausage. “Hey come on man, I want to suck yours too.” the clone suggested. Prussia adjusted himself so they were in a 69 position and began sucking it like a vacuum cleaner. They both bobbed their heads up and down each other’s veined shaft, moaning as they enjoyed sucking and being sucked, swirling their tongues round each other’s head. They both stopped at the same time, a mixture of saliva and precum dripping from their mouths and cocks. It was like they both knew what each other wanted.

They wanted to be more intimate. They both loved each other for the same reason. Prussia and Prussia-2 sat up and adjusted themselves so their awesome sticks were pressed together. Gazing into each other’s burning red orbs, they grasped the shafts together and started rubbing. Prussia masturbated to weird things often, but being with his clone like this was the most arousing thing he could think of. After all, in his eyes, Prussia was the sexiest man alive.

They would have started having a tongue fight again if they weren’t both panting so hard from the pleasure. In this position they could both gaze at each other’s beautifully chiseled bodies and large dicks. It was perfect. As they both rubbed faster while looking intensely at each other, they both climaxed at the same time, a mixture of warm nut shooting in the air and landing on their pinkish red helmets. As they moaned in pleasure they both heard loud footsteps and a slight creak. They turned their heads to see a confused Germany at the door.

“Have you been messing around in my basement?!” he shouted.  
“It’s my basement too you know.” Prussia snapped.  
“And this is the first thing you do when you’re cloned? Disgusting.”  
“Wouldn’t you do the same thing?”  
“Nein.” Germany blushed slightly as he turned away. Seeing double of his brother like this was too much. He really found his older brother attractive and even had thoughts about dominating him, but would never admit it to anyone.  
“Come on West, I know you want to.” Prussia-2 teased.

They all paused for a few seconds before Germany gave in.

“Fine. But you’re not telling ANYONE about this.” he said angrily as he shut the door behind him.


End file.
